Aaron (Elite Four)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Aaron| jname=リョウ | tmname=Ryō | image=Diamond Pearl Aaron.png | size=230px | caption=Art from Diamond and Pearl | colors=yes| eyes=Green| hair=Green| gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Elite Four | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | elite=yes | league=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) | specialist=yes | type= types | champion=no| weak=no| team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP099 | epname=A Trainer and Child Reunion | enva=Christopher C. Adams | java=Kenshō Ono Chinami Nishimura (child)| }} Aaron (Japanese: リョウ Ryō) is a and member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. In the games In , Aaron is the first member of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Pokémon |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Aaron.png |prize= 6840 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Aaron |game=DP |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | | | }} |style="margin:auto"| |style="margin:auto"| |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Aaron.png |prize= 6360|before Stark Mountain}}/ 8280|after Stark Mountain}} |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Aaron |game=Pt |location=Pokémon League (Sinnoh) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=5}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |ability=Speed Boost |move1=Bug Buzz|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Double Team|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Steel |ability=Swarm |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Quick Attack|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | / |type1=Bug|type2=Fighting |ability=Swarm |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Close Combat|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Night Slash|move3type=Dark|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} }} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Bug|type2=Flying |ability=Pressure |move1=Attack Order|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Defend Order|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Status |move3=Heal Order|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Status |move4=Power Gem|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Special}} |style="margin:auto"| / |type1=Poison|type2=Dark |ability=Battle Armor |held=Sitrus Berry |move1=X-Scissor|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cross Poison|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Fang|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aerial Ace|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Physical}} Quotes * Before battle :"Hello! Welcome to the ! I'm Aaron of the Elite Four. It's good to meet you. Oh, I should explain, I'm a huge fan of Pokémon. Bug Pokémon are nasty-mean, and yet they're beautiful, too... Would you like to know why I take on challengers here, in this room? It's because I want to become perfect, just like my bug Pokémon! Ok! Let me take you on!" * When last Pokémon is at critical health :"Not yet! Your first Pokémon League victory doesn't come easily, kid." :"It's not over yet! A League Elite Four can't give up!" * Being defeated :"I will now concede defeat. But I think you came to see how great Bug-type Pokémon can be. I hope you also realized why you're up against in the Pokémon League. Battling is a deep and complex affair..." * After being defeated :"I lost with the most beautiful and toughest of the bug Pokémon... We lost because I wasn't good enough... That's it! Back to training camp! Let's hear it for me! No... That was wrong... Anyway... Go on to the next room! Three s are waiting for you. They are all tougher than me." :"Go on, go to the next room. I'm going to become a top-level Trainer who can't be outclassed with my beautiful and tough bug Pokémon!" Sprites In the anime Aaron was briefly mentioned by fellow Elite Four member Lucian in An Elite Meet and Greet!. He then debuted in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, where he was shown to be preparing for his championship against Cynthia. He was conducting a public session at a small town between Hearthome City and Solaceon Town, which had been advertised in an issue of the magazine that featured him on the cover. and decided to go watch Aaron train and joined the long line of fans that were there to meet him, with getting her copy of Poké Chic signed by him. When Aaron found out that the group knew Cynthia personally, he invited them to his training center. There, he revealed that a was his and close friend when he was young, but due to his anger at it for losing a match, he abandoned it. He regretted it later, and from then on, he tried his best to train hard and to understand so that the same incident would not happen again. Aaron eventually encountered Wurmple again as a by the end of the episode, following a battle against . He was seen again on television, one episode later, having his battle with Cynthia at the , but he lost. Aaron made a cameo appearance in the ending credits of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Character Aaron continues to live near his hometown, between Solaceon Town and Hearthome City, because he is surrounded by scenic nature and his favorite type, Pokémon. The location also gives him plenty of space to train and rest up for upcoming challenges. Aaron thrives in the public spotlight and enjoys the attention his Elite Four status gives him. He also works out every day to remain in peak physical condition. Underneath his confident persona is a sensitive soul that values friendship, particularly with his Pokémon. Pokémon This listing is of Aaron's known Pokémon in the : as a when it helped him down from a high tree. They became very close friends, but finally Aaron became irritated that it always lost in and abandoned it in a park. When he later returned to find Wurmple, it was gone. The same Wurmple returned in A Trainer and Child Reunion!, having since evolved into a Beautifly. The meeting place was just beside the very same tree where they had first met. It informed Aaron that it decided to start training by itself to become strong. Beautifly helped and along with Aaron to get rid of after they tried to steal Aaron's Pokémon. After this Aaron took Beautifly back to his team. Aaron used Beautifly in the next episode to battle against Cynthia as his last Pokémon. It went up against Cynthia's . However, but was finally knocked out by Gastrodon's powerful .}} was seen was during Aaron's training exhibition in the lead up to his with Cynthia. When Drapion was stolen by along with Aaron's other Pokémon, it attempted to attack Jessie's Seviper, but got badly hurt from Seviper's . Later it was however able to defeat Seviper with a Hyper Beam. During Aaron's battle against Cynthia in the following episode, Drapion was sent out to face Cynthia's Garchomp, but was defeated off-screen. Drapion's known moves are and .}} along with his Drapion during his power demonstration. When captured by , she got hurt badly by James's Carnivine's , but was later able to defeat it with a Slash. Vespiquen's known moves are and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小野賢章 Kenshō Ono 西村ちなみ Chinami Nishimura (child) |pt_br=Yuri Chesman |en=Christopher C. Adams |fi=Petri Hanttu |no=Trond Teigen |pl=Grzegorz Drojewski |es_la=Javier Olguín |es_eu=Ricardo Escobar |cs=Vojtěch Hájek}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Aaron, along with Lucian and Bertha, appear during the , having been enlisted by the Pokémon Association to decipher Charon's notebook that was stolen by 's Kit. Together, they figure out the hidden information inside the book and give it to Diamond and so they can use it to stop Charon from capturing the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. Pokémon On hand is the only known Pokémon in Aaron's possession. It was used as a seat for Aaron while he used his laptop. None of Drapion's moves are known.}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Aaron makes a brief appearance in Gathering of the Legendary Pokémon!, watching Hareta and Koya's battle from the audience, along with Bertha and Lucian. In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Aaron appears in the chapter Clefairy's Pokémon Center is Super Useful!? of the manga. He is seen taking his Stunky to a Pokémon which and becomes in charge of. He reads a book while waiting for Stunky to feel better. However, the treatment Clefairy gave it was ruined by Stunky falling into the treatment machine and this failure made Stunky's condition worse. Aaron didn't like what Clefairy did after finding out about this. After Stunky used on Red, his Pokémon, and , both Aaron and Stunky leave the Pokémon Center. Pokémon was injured during its debut in which Aaron takes it to a Pokémon Center in which and were running at the time. takes care of it by putting it down on a machine. Stunky accidentally falls inside which ruined the treatment and Stunky became worse than before. Aaron didn't like what Clefairy did and ran off with Stunky after Stunky used Poison Gas on Red, his Pokémon, and . Stunky's only known move is .}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Aaron or his Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Darkness|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=17/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=010/018}} |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=24/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=002/018}} |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=35/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=003/018}} |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Rare|ennum=37/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=004/018}} |type=Grass|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=48/111|jpsetlink=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpset=Gallade Half Deck|jpnum=001/018}} |type=Supporter|enset=Rising Rivals|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=88/111|jpset=Infernape vs Gallade SP Deck Kit|jpnum=017/018}} Trivia * Aaron's and both know moves usually only available at levels after they are battled. Heracross knows , and Drapion knows . Both of these may be obtained as Egg Moves. * In , Aaron is the only Elite Four member who still has a Pokémon that is not of his specialty type. is a Pokémon, though it evolves from the . Also, is part of the . * In Platinum, Aaron replaces his with . This is similar to the replacement that Jessie made in the , swapping the same species of Pokémon. * Aaron is the only member of the Sinnoh Elite Four not to have as one of his Pokémon's moves in any of his teams. * Aaron is the only Elite Four member whose strongest Pokémon doesn't change between and Pokémon Platinum. * In , a show on the Variety channel will occasionally tell a tale of a former and Gym Leader in Sinnoh that quit as a Gym Leader in order to become part of the Elite Four, referring to Aaron. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:Gym Leaders Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Bug-type Trainers Category:Anime characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters de:Herbaro es:Alecrán fr:Aaron (Conseil 4) it:Aaron ja:リョウ zh:阿柳